


Belong

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Abuse, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Mentions of Infertility, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Trigger Warnings, Violence, a/o, alpha/beta/omega, domestic abuse, injury to reader, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Set in Alpha/Beta/Omega universe. Dean and Sam are Alphas, who come across the reader on a case. The reader is an Omega, with an abusive Alpha (this is one of the first A/B/O's I ever wrote, and there isn't a whole bunch of smut, but some)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

The autumn day was crisp and clear, and you relished the few moments of freedom you were granted. You could hear Thomas inside, laughing and cheering whatever crap sports he was watching on the television with his friends, and you heaved a sigh of relief. A few hours lacking in his attention was just what you needed right now.

Looking down the street, you saw a black classic car sat over the other side, and a frown crossed your face. It wasn't a familiar vehicle, and you knew pretty much everyone and their visitors down here. Mr and Mrs Palmer, who lived directly opposite, and the Chalford family who lived next door. Mrs Chalford was lovely, and often brought over pies when Thomas was out. No one on the street approached him – and there was a good reason why.

Unbidden, your hand traced the bruise on your forearm as you looked down, and a shiver hit your spine, freezing your veins. You didn't want to be here. You never wanted to be here. But you had no choice. A cruel twist of fate had landed you as an Omega in a family of Alphas. Of course, Thomas had been your high school sweetheart, and he'd been...so different back then. He was a jock, and he had an attitude but he'd never hurt you. Until he realised you were one of the “bitches” as he called them. Suitable only as practically a slave to the Alphas. Not that there were many left. These days, being an Alpha was a badge of honour amongst a population that was 97% Beta. And Omegas were even fewer.

Just your luck you'd presented a week after your sixteen birthday, and your parents had been less than thrilled. That was eight years ago, and you'd been with Thomas ever since. Your family were more than happy to wash their hands of an inferior specimen, and Thomas was happy to have a live in slave that he could...well, do whatever he wished with.

It hadn't taken long for you to realise that no one was ever coming to your rescue.

Taking a seat on the porch steps, you looked upwards, watching the clouds drift over the sky. You didn't have to rush – they wouldn't demand food for a while yet – and you liked these moments when you didn't feel so trapped. Closing your eyes, you imagined you were somewhere else, away from here, maybe somewhere exotic, and exciting.

Mr Palmer's voice interrupted your thoughts and you opened your eyes again, looking over to his house.

'I'm really sorry I couldn't be of further use, agents. If I hear anything, I will call.'

Agents? On this street? Your brow furrowed, and then you remembered. Mrs Bolding from number seventy; she'd been found horribly killed last week. And she wasn't the first in town. You shuddered, keeping your eyes on Mr Palmer's place, seeing the two agents emerge from behind his big conifer hedge. They stopped on the sidewalk, chatting for a moment. You couldn't hear them but then, that wasn't your first concern.

The taller of the two was rocking some flowing locks, and he was very handsome. He was thinner than his counterpart, but you weren't blind to the coiled strength contained in that black FBI suit. The smaller of the two was partially turned away from you, so you could only see the military style short hair cut, and his broad shoulders. Your eyes drifted down, taking in his firm back, and bow legs.

He turned, pointing at your house – Thomas's house – and you had to restrain yourself from your jaw hitting the floor. Whilst the taller one was handsome, this guy was drop dead _gorgeous_. His chiselled jawline and pink lips were practically making you dribble on the front porch, as you realised they were heading in your direction.

Standing, you scrambled to the front door, before they called out to you.

'Excuse me, Miss?' The taller one jogged forward, digging in his front pocket for his ID. He held it up, and you turned slowly, paling. Thomas didn't like you talking to other men. And he'd probably hate it even more considering how attractive these two were. 'I'm Agent Smith. This is Agent Smith.' He gestured to his partner and gave an awkward smile. 'No relation. We're just doing some investigations into the recent murders. Is it okay if we ask you a couple of questions?'

'I-I...' You looked towards the door, and thumping footsteps suddenly caught your attention. Of course, Thomas would have sensed your worry, part of the package after all. He didn't really give a shit, and he'd probably just yell at you for making him get up. 'I can't...I'm sorry, but...I -' The front door swung open, revealing all six foot of Thomas, his blonde hair flopping in his face as he regarded you with a thunderous expression. When he noticed the two men stood behind you, you felt your chest seize up, his eyes darkening further.

'Can I help you?' He asked, a dangerous edge to his voice. The smaller Agent Smith took a step forward, reaching past you to offer his hand. The small movement may not have meant much, but you sensed it immediately. Agent Handsome was a friggin' Alpha. Thomas eyed the hand, before taking it reluctantly.

'Agent Smith. We're investigating the recent murders.'

'You mean that old broad that bit it?' Thomas grinned. 'Yeah, I heard. We didn't see nothin'.' You cringed, hating how callous he was.

'How about you, Miss...?' The taller agent asked you, and you shrank backwards, feeling Thomas' hand snake around your already bruised forearm.

'She didn't see anything either.'

The smaller agent frowned. 'Is she mute?' Thomas scowled. 'Cos she seemed to be able to speak a few moments ago.'

'I said, she didn't see anything. Y/N, indoors, now.' You flinched, and the smaller agent saw it, his frown deepening. You turned away from them, feeling Thomas' fingers press into the bruise on your arm. You didn't make a sound, and scurried into the house, ignoring the sounds of chatter from the living room. When the front door shut, you felt your heart sink, and knew that nothing good would come of what had just happened.

*****

'She was an Omega.' Dean muttered, climbing into the drivers seat of the Impala, as Sam slid in beside him. His brother raised an eyebrow in his direction and Dean scowled. 'And he's not treating her right.'

'Is it any of our business, Dean?' Sam asked his brother, looking back over at the house. 'We're on a case here.'

'We help people, right? She needs help.'

'You don't even know her. You might be misunderstanding the entire situation.' Sam said, but he knew that his brother was right. There was no mistaking the fear in your eyes, the terror written across your face and there was definitely no mistaking that Thomas was a brute and a thug. 'No. You're right.'

'There's something...' Dean muttered. 'I don't know. When I reached past her...something just...triggered? I guess. I can't leave her there.'

'Well, you are an Alpha, Dean. And she was an Omega. Maybe it's just that? I mean, I wouldn't have a clue, but, don't you think that...you might be reading a bit too much into it?' Sam watched his brother warily for a moment, receiving no response to his question. 'Look, I'm behind you, whatever you wanna do. But just remember we've got some kinda of monster eating people around here.' Dean's jaw clenched, and he still didn't reply.

With one last lingering look at the house he'd watched you flee into, he started the car and drove away.

*****

You couldn't get comfortable on the lumpy old mattress. The covers were too thin for the time of year, and the chill was seeping into the drafty back bedroom you slept in. The fresh bruising on your back was making it harder to get comfy, and Thomas' snoring from the next bedroom didn't help.

He never shared a bed with you. Not beyond what he needed to do, anyway. And it wasn't like he didn't bring other girls home. Always betas, never another Omega, but it was enough to hurt you.

Not that you loved him any more. Maybe you never had. The Thomas who ruled your life with an iron fist now, was not the same boy you fell in love with ten years ago. Maybe he never had been.

Tears slipped down your face, and you sat up, pulling the threadbare blanket around your shoulders, wincing as you caught injuries, old and new alike. Standing from your bed, your bare feet padding across the floor, you stood by the window, looking out at the moon shining in the clear night sky. Thoughts of running away crossed your mind, and then fled just as quickly. There was no point – an Omega alone would end up dead, or worse, and you'd be treated just as badly anywhere else. You were a second class citizen. No one cared what happened to you.

A choked sob passed your lips, and you slapped your hand over your mouth, eyes wide as Thomas' snoring stopped. You couldn't let yourself get worked up – he'd know. And that would only lead to more accusations, more bruises...more of him.

His bedroom door opened and you pressed yourself against the wall, pleading for him to pass your room and go to the bathroom. You didn't want him to come in here – you didn't want him near you. Of course, luck was not on your side, and you closed your eyes as the door to your room opened.

'You woke me.' He growled, standing in the doorway, dressed in just his boxers. 'I don't like feeling this. I don't want to sense you getting all worked up like the little bitch you are.' He took a few steps towards you, and you cowered, pressing your eyes further closed, feeling tears slip freely from them. Your entire body shook, and he stood behind you, chuckling at the fear he could feel rolling off of you. 'Oh, sweet little Omega. Still scared of me?' His fingers brushed your hair and you sobbed loudly again, wishing the earth would swallow you up.

Thomas simply grinned.

'Don't wake me again, bitch. You'll regret it.' He turned away, apparently satisfied that you were terrified of him.

When he was gone, you remained where you were for long minutes, until he started snoring again from the other room. Content that you could reign your emotions in, you moved towards the door that he'd left open, and tiptoed down to the kitchen to get a drink. Your throat was almost raw and you felt sick to your stomach. As you passed the front door, you saw something white gleaming at you from the table that Thomas normally dumped his keys on.

 _Agent Smith._ Numbers jumped out at you from the card, and a rebellious thought crossed your mind. You wondered if those agents would help you. If they'd be able to, that it. Did the FBI care about Omegas? Would he care, being an Alpha? Or would he be just like Thomas?

The thought rattled around in your head as you made a cup of water, drinking it slowly. With one last look at the card, you returned to your room.

There was no point trading one Alpha for another.

They were all the same.

*****

'You hear that, Bill? Been another murder, two blocks over.' Thomas' voice woke you from slumber the next morning, and you climbed out of bed, dressing quickly before heading into the kitchen. You kept your head bent, chin buried in your chest as you listened to the conversation. 'Yeah, I've seen them agents about. The small one was making eyes at my bitch.' Your breathing hitched. 'He can try it, but I don't see anyone else wanting her. She's fucking useless.'

Hot tears pricked your eyes as you busied yourself making coffee. Handing a cup to Thomas, he didn't even thank you, and you turned away again, accepting your place once more.

'No. I'll send her into town to pick it up. There's a hockey game on later that I don't wanna miss.' He paused, tapping his large fingers on the table. 'Yeah, she'll be there in an hour. Shouldn't take her more than that to walk it.'

You sank further into yourself, realising he was sending you on an errand. And not letting you use the car, again. Of course he wouldn't make things easier on you. You didn't make a sound as you fixed yourself some toast, ignoring the rest of his conversation. When he'd finished, he stood up, walking over to you.

'Got a job for you. Package needs picking up from Bill's. You remember where Bill's is, right?' He practically barked it at you, and you nodded, trying not to flinch. 'Good. Get your shoes on. I want you back here by midday.' You looked up at the clock. 'No fucking about this time.' He warned and you nodded again, turning away from your half eaten breakfast, throwing it in the bin before locating your ratty old sneakers. Slipping them on, you grabbed a jacket and headed out, closing the door quietly before walking down the street.

Two doors down, the Jackson children were playing in the front yard. Their mom was watching from the porch and she waved at you with a smile. You nodded and gave a little wave back, trying not to engage anyone further. If you did, he might find out and it just wasn't worth it.

The walk into town was long, and your legs tired quickly under the lack of energy you held. Pulling the thin jacket tightly around you, you cursed the weather for turning, as the wind picked up and a soft drizzle started to fall. When you reached the first row of shops, you contemplated ducking in until the shower passed, but knew that wouldn't go down very well. With a sigh, you carried on, your eyes downcast as you walked.

Maybe if you'd been looking up, you wouldn't have walked head first into the two men leaving the diner on Main Street, and you wouldn't have fallen flat on your backside with a grunt of pain.

'Shit, I'm sorry!' The voice was familiar, and you shook your head as you stood up, warm hands reaching out to help you. Blinking, and taking in the male obstacles in your path, your heart sunk. 'Hey.' The agents from yesterday were staring at you, the shorter of the two smiling gently. 'Y/N, right?'

'Er, yeah, sorry, I have to go.' You pushed past them, wincing as you caught several bruises and cuts on your side. Your ass hurt from its collision with the wet concrete, and you knew it probably meant your trousers were soaked through.

'Hey, wait!'

'Dean!' The taller shouted after his fellow agent, just as “Dean” caught up with you and slipped his fingers around your arm to halt you. Your eyes flew to his in panic, and you tried to pull out of his grasp.

'Please, let me go!' Your voice was shrill, and a few passer bys saw, but did nothing. Typical really. 'I need to go!'

'Wait, just wait a second.' Dean held up his free hand, palm flat, trying to appear non-threatening. But it wasn't him you were scared of.

'Please, just let me go.' You sobbed. 'I have to be back by midday. If I'm not, he'll...'

Dean's green eyes darkened. 'He'll what?'

'Nothing, please, just -' You managed to wrench your arm from his grasp, which only aggravated the damaged limb. You cried out, bursting into tears.

'You're hurt.' The other agent had caught up now and was frowning at your behaviour, alternating between scrutinizing you and watching his partner. 'Dean...'

'Wasn't me!' Dean sounded offended and you backed away a little. You had to get moving, or you were going to be late back.

'I need to go.' You repeated, turning away, but both men stopped you and you froze like a deer in headlights. 'Please.' You begged, water spilling from your eyes.

'No. I can't let you leave. I walked away last time.' Dean's entire face was filled with a intense expression and you desperately wanted to look away. But you couldn't. 'He's hurting you, isn't he?' You looked around, panicked, worrying other people would hear, people who knew Thomas. 'Goddamn Alpha thinking he can knock you around.'

'It's not...'

'Don't say it's not like that.' Dean pleaded. 'You don't deserve this.'

'You don't even know me.' You cried, and the taller agent held up his hands.

'It's okay. It's okay.' He soothed. 'Can we just...can we give you a ride?'

You shook your head. 'I have to pick something up for him. If Bill sees me with someone, Thomas will find out and...'

'You don't need to worry about that fucking douchebag anymore, sweetheart, trust me.' Dean's voice held an edge you didn't quite comprehend. To you, Thomas wasn't someone who could be taken down, and you didn't want anyone else hurt.

You tried to move away again, only to be stopped once more. 'Please. Come with us. We'll make sure he doesn't hurt you. We're FBI. You can trust us.' The taller agent smiled warmly and you found yourself wanting to trust him. With a slow nod, you exhaled, and Dean did the same, reaching out to take your elbow. You flinched once more, and he frowned.

'I'm not going to hurt you.'

'You're an Alpha.' You whispered. 'That's what Alphas do.'

Dean looked horrified at the statement, and his partner shook his head. 'Look, come on, Y/N, is it? My name's Sam. Just come with us. We'll sort this whole mess out.'

*****

Reluctantly, you'd allowed them to coax you into their car, and they'd taken you back to their motel room, without collecting Thomas' package. You knew he was going to take it out on you, but the fight had gone out of you at this point.

'I don't want to take her back there, Sam.' Dean was pacing the length of the room as you sat in the wooden chair placed by the table in the kitchenette of the motel room. 'I really don't want her going back there.'

'She's going to have to. If not to get her things, then to severe the ties to him.' Sam glanced over at you. 'You want to do that, right?'

'I can't.' You whispered. 'I wouldn't survive on my own. I'm just an Omega.'

'You're not _just_ an Omega.' Dean hissed, and you winced. 'You're a human fucking being, and someone needs to beat that into your Alpha.'

'Is that what you're going to do?' You asked hesitantly.

'I'm fucking tempted.' He replied angrily, continuing to pace. 'Either way, I'm getting you out of there. I'll make sure you get through this.'

'What are you going to do, Dean? Challenge his claim? Take her as your Omega?' Sam shook his head when Dean didn't answer. 'Our life isn't safe for her.'

'She can stay at the Bunker.' You weren't sure what the bunker was, but it didn't sound entirely pleasant. 'She doesn't need to be actively in the life. She'd be safer there than at the hands of that bastard. How long before he kills her?'

Sam contemplated his companion's words, then turned to you. 'Have you got pups, Y/N?'

'Pups?' Your eyes widened. 'No.' You wrung your hands together. 'I can't...'

'You can't what?' Sam urged and you looked away, ashamed of your failure.

'I had an infection when I was younger. I...I can't conceive. Thomas liked that. He didn't want children.'

Dean's eyes focused on you as his pacing ceased. 'Well, that's one less thing to worry about.' The way he said it filtered through to you as callous. 'He isn't hurting anyone else. God forbid someone allow him to fucking breed.' You closed your eyes, knowing that the damage was done. You should have been back with his package an hour ago. The two men continued to talk over you. 'I can't let her go back there, Sam. If I have to challenge his claim, then so be it.'

'You don't want me.' You whispered. 'I'm useless. I know I am. You don't want me for an Omega. You don't want to be tied to me.'

Both men looked at you. 'Why do you say that?' Sam said, coming forward to kneel in front of you. 'Is that what he tells you?'

'It doesn't matter.' You looked away. 'I've been with him for ten years. I don't think he'll let the challenge stand.'

'Ten years?' Dean asked. 'Where's your family?' You shrugged, and his face went red with pent up anger. 'Sam!' The other man looked around at him. 'We're going. Now.'

'She has to be there.' Sam pointed out. 'And I'm still not so sure it's a good idea.'

'What, so we sent her back to get beaten up some more? How about we just stand by and let him kill her one day?' Dean was practically spitting now. 'I'm not doing this Sam, I can't...I just can't! She's _not his!_ ' His outburst stunned both you and Sam into silence as Dean stood there panting. You stared at him, confused.

'What do you mean, I'm not his?'

Dean shook his head. 'Since the second I saw you...I wanna rip his head off for laying a finger on you, Y/N. I never, ever took an Omega. I've met plenty, but never felt the urge. But seeing you? Fuck.' He scrubbed a hand over his face. 'You're mine. I know it.'

You continued to stare, unsure of what to make of his confession. After so long of living this life, feeling that you were destined to stay there and die miserable, being confronted with this was...confusing to say the least. And you had no idea whether this Alpha was any better than Thomas.

'I don't get a say in this do I?' You asked, and Dean's eyes held all the answer you required. 'How do I know....how do I know you won't be the same?' He looked hurt at the question. 'Aren't all Alphas like that? Omegas are just...we're just bitches.'

'Who told you that?' Sam asked, frowning. 'Because it's not true. People have fought to dispel that stigma. You're not just...you're not a bitch, Y/N. And Dean wouldn't hurt you.'

Dean moved abruptly, grabbing his coat from the table, sliding a gun into the waistband of his pants. You looked at him with terror at the sight of the weapon. 'Don't worry. I won't kill him.' He headed for the door, mumbling under his breath. 'He'll just wish I had.'

You stood, following Sam as he left. Dean got into the car, apparently uncaring whether either of you followed, but you did and your stomach was a mess of butterflies as he started the engine. The motel they were in was a few blocks from Thomas' house, and you felt sick the entire way. When Dean pulled the car up to the kerb, the door opened and Thomas came flying out, rage all over him as he went for the car.

'Where the fuck have you been?' He demanded of you as you climbed from the car with the two agents. 'Bill called, saying you never turned up. That old busybody from O'Malley's said you'd gone off with two guys.' He looked at Dean and Sam, apparently unaware of the look on Dean's face. 'What the hell were you two doing with _my_ Omega?'

Dean growled, taking a step forward. Thomas grinned evilly, sliding his hand around your forearm and squeezing it tightly. You yelped, clutching his larger hand with your free one.

'Let her go.'

'What the fuck you gonna do about it?' Thomas sneered, pulling you back against him. 'She's mine. I'll do what the fuck I like with her.'

'I said, let her go.' Dean's voice was dangerous now, and his entire body had shifted into a predatory stance. Watching the two men, Sam stayed back, knowing that getting in the middle of two fighting Alphas was stupid. You, however, were stuck in Thomas' grasp, unable to wrench free.

'Make me.' He challenged.

'I'm taking her.' Dean stated, and Thomas laughed.

'You want to challenge my claim? She's ruined. She's worthless.' He looked at you sideways. 'She can't even breed. So if you're looking for pups, look elsewhere.' Your head dropped, and your struggles against his grip ceased, despite the pain he was inflicting on your arm. 'She's not even a good fuck.'

'Shut your hole.' Dean warned, starting forward. Thomas threw you to the ground behind him, and your head hit the concrete. You rolled, instinctively curling into a fetal position, hearing fuzzy sounds of a scuffle behind you. Warm hands descended on your body and you shielded yourself from further attack, working on reflex to get away.

'It's okay, it's Sam, just hold tight.' He made a concerned hissing as his hand brushed against the back of your head. 'Fuck.' He swore under his breath. You kept your arms over your face, trying to curl into nothingness as the fight raged on behind you.

Eventually, darkness swallowed you whole, and you welcomed it with open arms.

*****

It felt like you were floating, and for a second, you wondered if you were dead. Everything was black, but it felt soft and numb, without the constant on edge feeling you'd lived with for so long. Weren't there supposed to be white lights? Maybe angels? Were you supposed to relive your life?

Your hand felt warm, and something was stroking over it, but when you looked down, you didn't have a hand. You didn't feel like you had a body.

Maybe you had died.

'Y/N?' A soft whisper reached through the darkness and you realised your eyes were closed. Upon opening them, you were assaulted by light, and something moved swiftly across your vision to dim the scathing brightness. 'Y/N, can you hear me?'

'Dean?' Your voice was croaky, and a glass of water appeared in front of you. Taking a few sips, you felt slightly better, and your vision cleared a little. Dean was sat by your bedside in the motel room, and he smiled widely as you looked at him. Sam stood to your other side, also smiling. It was then you noticed the bruising on Dean's face. 'Did you...'

'I told you I wouldn't kill him.' He said, solemnly. 'But I made him pay. He let you go.'

'I'm...I'm free?' You weren't sure whether to feel elated by the news or not. As you went to sit up, pain laced through your head and Sam reached out to hold you down.

'You banged your head pretty hard back there, Y/N. You need to stay down for a bit. Just relax. We're gonna stay here a few days, finish our case. You'll be safe.' He nodded when you smiled a little, and moved away. Dean stayed where he was, still holding your hand.

'Are you going to...' You let the question hang, and he shushed you.

'Just rest for now. You're not in much shape to do anything. Let's get you back to yourself, and healthy, and we'll talk. Not gonna force you into anything you don't want, sweetheart.' As he said it, you found yourself warming towards him.

Maybe all Alphas weren't the same.

*****

**Four weeks later**

It hadn't taken much to get you healing. A decent diet and regular exercise had you back in the form you'd been at sixteen, and you were much happier with it. The Winchester brothers – as you'd learned – took you back to their bunker and were completely honest with you about who they really were. They weren't FBI, but they did help people, and they'd been in town to kill a ghoul that had developed a taste for human flesh.

Dean had stayed true to his word. His attraction to you was clear, and yours to him, but he kept his distance. For a while, you'd wondered if it was because of his close relationship with Castiel – a very strange man who popped in and out like magic. Sam joked about their “bromance” and you found it quite funny, but Dean had reassured you that he was completely heterosexual. Every little thing he did, every sweet gesture he made, from cooking you breakfast, to showing you how to use the laundry room in the bunker, just made you realise that he was quite possibly, the sweetest man you'd ever met.

And you were falling for him in a way you'd never thought possible of yourself.

In the four weeks since they'd rescued you, you'd done a complete one-eighty on yourself. You'd come to terms with the fact that Thomas had been an abusive ass, and you were not to blame for anything. Being an Omega didn't make you less of a person, in any way, shape or form, and slowly, you'd come out of your shell. At the start of the fourth week, you'd asked Sam to start teaching you to fight. You didn't want to be a hunter like them, but you wanted to be able to defend yourself.

Towards the end of the fourth week, Dean came in during a session with Sam. He was teaching you simple blocks with your arms and you were picking it up quickly, despite the weakness in one elbow from an injury that would never properly heal. He kept his eyes on you, and you felt it, almost like it was vibrating through your body.

'I think that'll do for today.' Sam smiled, straightening up. 'You're a natural, Y/N.' You grinned back, picking up a towel to wipe the sweat from your forehead.

'How's it coming, coach?' Dean quipped, and Sam chuckled.

'She's good. Maybe we'll make a hunter out of her yet.'

You shook your head. 'I'll leave that to the professionals.' You could see Dean nodding his head in agreement, and smiled a little, knowing he'd be overprotective about it. 'I just wanna be able to fight back.'

'If I have my way you won't have to do that again.' Dean assured you, stepping forward. Your stomach was doing back-flips, and you excused yourself, not noticing the crestfallen look on Dean's face. As you headed for your designated room in the bunker, looking around at the few things you owned, you smiled. This place felt more like home than anywhere ever had.

Here, you could sleep without crying.

*****

Cramps woke you, two days into your fifth week with the Winchesters. You felt like your skin was on fire as you rolled over in bed, checking the time. It was six am and you knew Sam would be up, ready for his morning jog. Stumbling from the covers and to the door, you managed to get it open before you fell to your knees calling his name.

'Sam!' Your voice was weak and you curled into a ball on the floor as the younger Winchester came running around the corner, already in his shorts and t-shirt ready for his run. He frowned when he saw you in the door way, and skidded to a halt, picking you up.

'Jeez, you're burning up.' He commented, carrying you back to your bed. 'You're sick, Y/N.'

'Not sick.' You shook your head, arching your back in pain. 'Heat.'

Sam's face drained of colour. 'Fuck.'

'Need...' You gasped, then cried out in pain. 'Need...Dean.' Sam nodded, knowing there was only one thing to help you. He left the room, and you continued to writhe on the bed, rubbing your legs together to try and ease the ache.

Dean rushed in, dressed only in sweatpants, his chest heaving as he looked over to your bed. Without a word, he slammed the door in Sam's face, before approaching the bed carefully. 'Y/N, sweetheart?'

'Dean...please...' You shook your head. 'It's never been this bad before. Not so quick.'

'It's because you're not claimed any more. Your body is crying out.' He was breathing heavily, not standing too close to you. 'I don't wanna do this if you don't want it. We can figure something out.'

'Nothing to figure out.' You rolled onto your side, reaching out for him. 'You've treated me better in the last month, than I've been treated in ten years. You saved me, Dean Winchester.' He stayed where he was, clearly fighting an internal battle. Maybe he thought you were only saying these things because of your hormones. Or maybe it was... 'Is it because I can't breed?' You asked, and his eyes went wide in shock.

'What? No!' He moved closer, falling to his knees. 'I just don't want to force you.'

'You're not forcing me.' You closed your eyes as another wave of cramps went through you, twisting your insides. 'Fuck, Dean, I'm in love with you, okay?' He blinked, reeling back as if he'd been punched. You smiled, despite the pain, reaching out for him. 'Say something?'

Dean moved then, swiftly covering your mouth with his, pouring the intensity of his feelings for you into the caress, before he slid onto the coverlet with you. 'I told you that you were mine.' He whispered, before kissing you again. You pulled at his sweatpants, desperate for skin on skin contact, his fingers clutching at your top, pulling it from you with ease.

In seconds you were both naked, his need pressed against you as you wrapped your legs around him, desperate to have him closer. He dipped his head, sucking one erect nipple into his mouth, and you groaned, arching your back, bringing your hips up.

'I need you, baby.' He said quietly, releasing your breast. You nodded, words escaping you as your temperature soared. Dean didn't need to be told, and slid inside you with one quick motion, the slick of your pussy allowing him easy access. He was hard as steel, larger than you'd had before, and you cried out when he hit your womb. He groaned loudly into your ear, his hands holding onto your ass as he allowed you to adjust to his size.

'Guh, Dean...' Your head was thrown back against the pillows.

'Fuck, you're tight.' Dean lifted his head to look down at you. 'So fucking wet, sweetheart. So hot.' He moved an inch or so out, his cock pulsing in your wetness, and you moaned, eliciting a smile from him. 'You're gorgeous like that.' He said, thrusting back inside. Picking up a pace, he held on tightly, wincing as your walls fluttered around him, tightening on his length like a vice.

'Dean, please...' You begged, reaching out for him. He obliged your unspoken request, pounding into you, giving you the much needed release you sought. The world around you turned to white haze as you came again, and again, feeling Dean's thick cock swell inside you, his knot tying him to you. As he finally let go, he fell upon you, sinking his teeth into your neck, muttering loving words as he claimed you for his own.

Your entire body was shaking as you felt everything pouring off of him; his relief, how much he loved you, how much he'd wanted you. His words in your ear continued, even as he rolled the both of you over to hold you close.

Right there, connected to him, you finally felt like you belonged.

 


End file.
